Falling in Love
by Kat-Lai
Summary: nina considers tsujiai as a close friend but nothing more than that. but she suddenly feels something diferrent towards him. is she in love with him? how about ayu and kaji? will they be a couple? R&R please... i just added the last 2 chpaters! finished!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was one nice Sunday afternoon and a young girl with long brunette hair was walking to the shop when somebody called her. "Ayu! Ayu-chan! Wait for me!" it was Ayu's best friend; Nina Sakura. "Oh, hi Nina! Where are you going?"

"To the same shop you're going, I need to buy some things for my mom"

So the two girls walked into the shop. They were chatting when someone touched Ayu's shoulder, she almost jumped in surprise. It was Kaji Tetsushi along with Tsujiai Hiroki. (Ayu has always liked Kaji but was too shy to tell him how she feels.)

"Hi ayu! Sorry if I surprised you! Kaji's hand was still on ayu's shoulder. They both blushed and then kaji took his hand off her shoulder.

"Hi Nina!" Tsujiai said. Nina said hi to Kaji and Tsujiai.

"Uumm… hey kaji! Maybe you could help ayu find some things because… I'm in a hurry and I don't think I can find what I'm looking for here! So… bye guys! Umm… tsujiai, can you accompany me to the other shop?" he nodded.

They both waved goodbye to ayu and kaji. "Nina! Nina! Don't leave me here!" Nina waved again and winked at ayu with a silly smile on her face.

When Nina and tsujiai left, the both of them were just standing there and looking at the ground. They fell silent for a few moments and then Kaji broke the silence."Ayu, maybe we should now go and buy the things you need"

"Ah yeah. You're right. Let's see… I need to buy shampoo, soap, a loaf of bread and some juice"

"Ok! So let's get started!" they both smiled.

Meanwhile, let's see what's happening with Nina and Tsujiai…

They were finished buying the things Nina's mom needed. "Uh, Nina. I'll carry that if you don't mind" Tsujiai said.

"Why?" she asked.

"B'coz it seems heavy"

Nina smiled and handed him the package she was holding.

"Thank you for helping me tsujiai! To tell you the truth I can actually buy these things in the previous shop we went in but I want Kaji and Ayu to spend some time together. Ayu needs to tell him how she feels… and I have the feeling that Kaji likes her as well…"

Tsujiai smiled and told her not to worry because for sure the right time will come for Kaji and Ayu to confess their feelings for each other.

"Where are you going now? Home?" tsujiai asked nina. She nodded. Then he seemed to hesitate but he got out with it and asked nina if he could walk her home. Nina said yes. They were chatting about school, their classmates, the upcoming Valentine's Day celebration and then about love.

Suddenly Nina asked tsjiai "Do you like someone in our class?" Realizing what she said, she then and blushed and said "Uuhh… never mind what I said! It's just that –"

Before she could even finish talking, tsujiai said that he thinks that he's beginning to fall in love with someone in their class. Nina gasped! (She likes tsujiai but like ayu, she is shy and afraid to tell him how much she likes him)

"Can you tell me who it is?"

"No… I mean it's just that I'm not yet sure how I really feel about her but when I'm already sure I'll tell you! Promise!"

They have reached Nina's house.

"Well… thanks again! See yah at school tomorrow!" Tsujiai waved goodbye and while he was walking his way home, he kept asking himself "What do I really feel about her?!?"

­­­

When he got home, he was still thinking about what nina asked him. He didn't even hear his mother asked him where he's been.

"Hey Hiroki! Hiroki! What's wrong with you?"

"Uh, sorry mom… I was just thinking about something."

"Well… what are you thinking about? It seems you're pretty serious about it. I'm gonna guess it about nina… right?" she was giggling when she said nina's name. Tsujiai suddenly blushed. (Although tsujiai isn't the type of guy who would blush)

"Mom! It's not her. Well, it is something about her… I mean it's something she said that's been bothering me! And I've been thinking about it… Ah, never mind it mom. I'll be going to bed now" So, Tsujiai went to his room and laid his back on the bed just staring on the ceiling still thinking about what nina asked him.

In Nina's house…

"Nina! Thanks for buying the things I needed. I'm gonna make a chocolate cake, wanna help me?"

"Nah, I don't feel good. I wanna go straight to bed… sorry mom!" Nina kept thinking who the girl that Tsujiai mentioned… she somehow has felt bad and hurt.

Chapter one is done! I know it's kinda short but I'll try to make it a bit longer… Wanna know what happened between Kaji and Ayu?!? Well… read the next chapter! R and R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Still in Nina's house…

"Why am I feeling bad and hurt?!? I know I like tsujiai but that's it. It's not like I'm in love with him or something!!!" She keeps saying this to herself and she was beginning to doze off when the phone rang.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Nina! Nina!"

"Oh hi Ayu, what happened between you and Kaji? Had a great time huh!"

Ayu smiled and said "I had the greatest time nina! Wanna know what happened?" "Yeah, tell it all and don't leave any details. Okay? Start!" Ayu and Nina giggled. "Okay nina, here goes."

Flashback

"Is that all Ayu?"

"Yeah, thanks Kaji! Well, I'll be going home now. Bye!"

"Uumm… Ayu, can I walk you home?"

She blushed. "Ah, okay"

At first, they didn't know what to say so they kept quiet… (It's just like nina and tsujiai) Ayu started the conversation because she has lots of questions in her mind that she had always wanted to ask.

"So, Umm… Kaji, how's your training in baseball?"

"It's going well. I've been pretty busy training because there's an upcoming interhigh tournament and I'm kinda nervous…" he replied.

Ayu smiled and she patted Kaji's shoulder and she then said "Don't worry Kaji! You're very good at playing baseball and with you in our school team, I'm sure we're gonna win so don't be nervous about it okay?"

"You know ayu, you made me feel more confident! Thanks! I've always liked you that way… being so calm and cool"

Then, they both blushed… "You do? Well, I like you too Kaji! I mean… I mean I like you're being kind and good at playing baseball! You're so talented!" then they became quite comfortable with each other and started talking about something else…

"You know ayu, Valentine's Day is coming and the school is hosting a school dance." "Really? That's so cool!"

"I was wondering, I know it's still for about four weeks but uumm… would you like to go to the dance with me?" Ayu blushed so hard that she could feel the heat coming up to her cheeks. She didn't answer immediately because she was so nervous and also happy that she didn't know what to say… She was just staring at Kaji.

"Ayu? Ayu? Ayu, are you okay?"

"Huh? I, I, I'm sorry Kaji! I got caught up with my thoughts and my answer to your question is… YES! I'll go to the dance with you!." She then smiled. So they continued talking until they reached Ayu's house.

"Thank you for accompanying me all the way to my house, Kaji! You're probably tired now… gomen nasai!"

"You don't have to say sorry ayu. I had a great time chatting and helping you out. It was fun, really! So don't be sorry, okay?"

"Okay, well thank you again Kaji! I had a great time too. See yah at school tomorrow! I'll even watch your practice game. Bye!"

"Okay! I'll play better than I used to because you're gonna watch me! I'll call you before the day of the dance. Bye! Goodnight! Take care!" Ayu was so happy! She couldn't believe that she's going to the dance with kaji!!! So the moment she went in and closed the door, she started shouting "WOHOO!!!! YAY!!! HOORAY!!! He asked me to the dance!!! I am SSOOO HAPPY!!! I gotta tell nina! I've also gotta thank her!

End of flashback…

"So that's what happen! Thank you so much Nina! You're the best!"

"You're welcome Ayu… so when you watch his practice game I'll accompany you there for a moment then I'll have to leave okay?"

"But nina! You have to accompany me there… just because we talked about a lot of things and he walked me home doesn't mean I'm really comfortable and not shy when it comes to talking to him! So please nina! Don't leave me there tomorrow… please…" Nina didn't answer. She wants to accompany ayu but the tennis club is also having a practice that day and she didn't want to see Tsujiai there. She's not sure why but that's how she feels.

"Uh nina? Do you have a problem? Is it about Tsujia?" Ayu asked her.

"No ayu… it's not about about him… I, I just don't feel well. That's all…"

"Oh, come on nina! Don't lie to me! I know you very well… it's about him right? What happened?" Nina doesn't know if she should tell ayu but she thought that she can trust her, after all they're best friends.

"Okay ayu! You know me well... I'll tell you" So nina told her what happened after she and tsujiai left.

"It's not bad nina, so what are you worrying about?"

"Well… I don't know why but I felt really hurt when tusjiai said that he's beginning to fall in love with someone in our class. I mean, I do like him but that's it. It's only a crush. And that's also the reason why I don't want to accompany you to the baseball practice because the tennis club is also gonna practice and, and…"

"And you don't want to see Tsujiai there, right?" Nina said yes.

"You know nina, I think you've already fallen in love with tsujiai…"

"No way ayu! It can't be! He's just my crush!"

"Come on nina, why do you feel so hurt when he said that he's beginning to fall in love with someone? It's because you love him… you have to take a rest and think about what I said, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight nina!

"Goodnight ayu. Thanks for taking your time to listen to me"

"No problem. Anytime! Bye!"

With that, the girls finished their conversation. Then nina decided to think things over and after a few minutes she fell asleep.

chapter 2 is done! What's gonna happen in kaji's practice when ayu watches him play? Is ayu right about nina being in love with tsujiai? Read the upcoming chapters to find out… please send your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Nina! Hey nina! Wake up! You're gonna be late!" a small boy with gray hair was shaking nina. "stop it rio! Stop it! I'm already awake okay?!?!" nina was frowning . "You better hurry. It's already 7:00"

"WHAT?!?! I'm gonna be late! Help me find my notebook rio! I can't find it!" nina was looking furiously all over her room. "I found it nina!"

"Thanks rio! I gotta go! Bye!"

She was running so fast that she tripped. Someone was in front of her offering a helping hand. Nina held to the hand so that she can stand up. When she got to her feet, she thanked the person who helped her. But to her surprise it was tsujai.

"Ohayo nina!" She didn't reply. "Hey nina! Are you okay? It seems you're in the clouds today."

"I'm okay, there's nothing wrong."

"Okay. Let's go then. We're gonna be late."

So they both hurried to go to school and they finally arrived in their classroom. Ayu and kaji greeted them.

"Hey you two! You were almost late!" kaji said.

"Yeah, I'm glad we made it."

And then a teacher came in. "Talk to you later guys! Mikami-sensei is here." So the four of them went to their respective seats.

And then it was already lunchtime. Ayu and Nina were gonna go outside to chat when Kaji and Tsujiai came.

"Hi Ayu! You're gonna watch me practice later right?" kaji asked

"Yeah! Nina is gonna come too. Ne nina?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Nina replied

"Come on! Tsujiai is also gonna be there because the tennis club has a practice." Kaji said

"Yup! And if you guys like we can go to the new shop near the park. I hear they make good desserts there. So please come nina!" tsujiai said.

"That sounds really great! You should definitely come nina!" Kaji and Ayu chorused.

"Okay… I'll come." Nina replied.

So the two girls agreed to go to the new shop after practice. When kaji and tsujiai left, ayu was so happy because she's gonna spend more and more time with kaji.

"You're happy. That's good." Nina said.

"Of course I am! How about you? You don't seem pretty happy about it. Anyway, have you thought about what I said last night? I mean, you being in love with tsujiai?" Ayu asked.

"Shhh! Not so loud ayu! Someone might hear you! And yeah, I've thought about it and I think you're right. You know, this is the first time I've ever been in love." She said

"I know nina! But don't worry. I'll support and help you!" ayu encouraged her friend.

Nina smiled. It was really hard for her to spend time with tsujiai because ever since she heard what he said, she has been lonely and been trying hard not to get close to him because that will only hurt her more. But she was quite happy to know that she has a friend who supports her and who will never leave her alone.

"Thank you very much ayu! I appreciate this very much… you are always there when I needed you. You're the best!" nina said with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome nina! I will do anything to help you! After all, you are my very best friend! And besides, you've always helped me with kaji so now, I'm returning that favor! So don't you worry okay?" ayu said.

Nina was beginning to cheer up because of what ayu said. She wasn't that lonely anymore. So they continued chatting and when lunchtime was over they went back to their classroom.

Time goes by… then the bell rang. Mikami-sensei dismissed the students.

"Come on nina! Let's go and watch the baseball and tennis club practice!" ayu said cheerfully.

"Coming ayu! Just a minute, I have to look for something… oh, here it is! Let's go!" nina replied.

So the two girls went to the baseball field to watch the practice game. (they can also watch the tennis club there because it's near the baseball field)

"Hi ayu! Hi nina! You're just in time, we're about to start. Anyway, tsujiai is also gonna watch my practice because he said that their practice was cancelled." Kaji said

"Oh ok. So where is he anyway?" Nina asked

"I'm right here" Tsujiai answered

"Woah! You startled me tsujiai! Anyway, we better take our seats because they're gonna start now." Nina said

"Yeah, you're right nina! Hey kaji! Hit a homerun ok?" Ayu said

"Sure! I'll do it for you!" Kaji said

Then they took their seats to watch the practice… after a few minutes it was Kaji's turn to bat. Ayu encouraged kaji to hit a homerun (even though it's not yet the tournament game) then kaji gave a reassuring smile to ayu. Then there's the pitch and Kaji Tetsushi has hit a homerun! After an hour and half minutes the practice game was over.

"That was great kaji! You did hit a homerun!" Ayu said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks ayu! I have hit a homerun because of you! You encouraged me so much… don't worry, I'll do better than that in the tournament… So, are you guys ready to go?" Kaji said

"Yeah, I'm ready! How about you ayu?" nina asked

"I have been ready minutes ago!" ayu giggled

"I'm ready too. It seems you're a lot happier now than you were this morning." Tsujiai asked nina

"Well… yeah. Ayu cheered me up. But I still got a problem but I don't want to talk about it. So let's go then!" nina said

As they were making their way to the new shop, tsjiai suddenly said to nina…

"You know I overslept this morning that's why I was late... been thinking about you all night… I mean, I've been thinking about what you asked me" tsujia said

"Oh, so do you have the answer?" Nina asked him

"Well… yeah, I'm quite sure that I am really in love with her… but I still don't know how to tell her… it's hard for me, really." He said.

"Ah okay, now I know why you were late… so who's the lucky girl?" nina asked him.

This conversation was beginning to hurt her but she wanted to continue it so that she'll know who the girl is.

"Umm… I can't tell you right now. Maybe some other day just not right now." He said

"Okay, if that's what you want. But to tell you the truth, I was also up all night thinking about something that's why I was also late." She said

Tsujiai was surprised to know that she was also up all night trying to figure out something… he was curious what was it all about.

"So, what were you thinking that kept you all night?" he asked nina

"Well… I've been thinking about you. I mean, thinking about you being in love with someone… that's all." Nina explained not noticing that she was blushing.

"You were thinking about me? Why?" tsujiai asked her.

He was more curious this time. He never thought that nina would stay up all night just to think about him.

"Oh don't get me wrong! I mean, it's just so weird that you love someone in our class and you didn't even bother to tell me not unless I asked you. We are close friends aren't we?" nina asked

"Of course we are! It's just that I didn't know that you'd be interested in knowing."Tsujiai explained

"Of course I am. And besides, friends should tell some secrets of their own right? Anyway, this girl you're saying… do I know her?" nina asked

Tsujiai hesitated for awhile but he remembered that nina would probably get mad at him if he didn't answer her question.

"Well… yeah… you know her real well" Tsujiai said

"Is it Ayu? Maya? Tomoko?" nina was so curious.

"Nope, Iie, No" Tsujiai answered

"So who is it then?" Nina was getting impatient

"Uumm… I'll tell you at the right time okay?" tsujiai said

But nina didn't answer. She was getting really curious and impatient. She thought that maybe tsujiai had really no intention of telling her. That really hurt her.

"Hey ayu, what do you think those two are talking about?" Kaji asked referring to nina and tsujia

"I don't know, but it seems that it's a serious conversation, don't you think?" ayu said

"Yeah, maybe it's about the two of them… do you think they're arguing about something?" kaji asked curiously

"Nah, I don't think so." Ayu said

Ayu knew what was going on. She had the feeling that it has something to do with the topic of tsujiai being in love. She saw that Nina's face was back to being sad and that the two of them weren't talking anymore.

"Well… here we are! Here's the shop I was talking about. So, what are we waiting for? Let's go in!" Tsujiai said cheerfully as if nothing has happened.

"Yeah! I can't wait to eat. I'm already hungry!" Kaji said

"You guys go ahead. I have to talk to nina." Ayu said

So the two boys went in the shop to order food for the four of them while ayu and nina stayed outside to talk. Ayu wanted to cheer nina because it seems kinda cruel for her that she's having fun while her friend has a problem.

"Hey nina, wanna talk about it?" Ayu asked

"Nah, don't worry about me. I'm fine." Nina said

"Oh, come on nina. Are you gonna lie to me again? Just forget about it. If you don't forget about it, you're gonna get fat because you're depressed and you'll eat and eat and eat. You don't want to be fat at the day of the dance right?" Ayu was trying to make nina smile.

"Yeah, you're right. It's not much of a big deal. I'll tell you everything when we get home okay? For now, let's just eat because all this talk is makin' me hungry." Nina said with a smile on her face.

Ayu was happy that she cheered nina up again. She doesn't wanna she her friend sad specially because valentine's day is coming. So the two girls went in the shop.

* * *

Chapter 3 is done! Well… it's longer than the other two chapters. I hope you liked it. Just continue to read the next chapter. R & R please. 


	4. Chapter 4

sorry if i didn't put the disclaimer earlier on the first chapters... this is my first fanfic and i'm kinda getting confused on how to work this thing... i'm really sorry... please don't report me or my work... okay? sorry again.

**disclaimer: i don't own ultra maniac...**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Well, that was a great lunch! I'm really full." Kaji said laughing

"Told you they make good foods there specially the desserts." Tsujiai said

"Yeah, you were right. I'm happy you invited us here." Nina said

"Anyway, how did you know that this shop was already open and that they make good foods here." Ayu asked

Tsujiai didn't answer immediately. It was as if he was hiding something from the gang and he wasn't sure wether to tell them or not.

"Well… I was here a week ago" Tsujiai said

"Really? Why didn't you invited us?" Kaji asked curiously

"Ummm…. That's because… because… I was with someone else." Tsujia said nervously

"Oh, really? Who was it? Tell us… I'm very curious. Anyway, why didn't you tell us? Did you forgot?" Kaji asked

"Most probably he really didn't have the intention of telling us you know." Nina suddenly said in a quite angry voice.

"No! That's not true… I wasn't sure that you'd be interested in knowing. That's all." Tsujiai said

"Ok. Well, now that you know that we are interested in knowing, tell us who you were with last week." Ayu said

The three of them was getting really impatient because they didn't think that tsujiai would hide something from them. They were all waiting for his answer.

"Ok. I'll tell you. I don't want you guys to be angry at me… I was with… I was with… I was with Laika." Tsujiai said not trying to look into the eyes of Nina.

The gang was surprised. They didn't know that Tsujiai was going out with Laika. They didn't even know that they knew each other.

"Oh, you were with her… Now that we know, we might as well go home now. I, I, I still have to do something." Nina said trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Ok. We'll walk you home nina" Ayu said

"Nah, that's okay. I can go home by myself. Thanks for the wonderful food guys." Nina said to them

"Are you really sure that you can go home by yourself? Your house is quite far from here and besides it's getting dark" Tusjiai said with a concern on his face.

"Of course I'm sure! I know how to go home you know! I'm not an idiot! And I also know that you really had no intention of telling me who she is! Or maybe it's Laika! Thanks for your concern anyway!" nina said crying.

She was running so fast and tsujiai was just standing there stunned. He had never seen nina get so angry before. Ayu was really worried about her. Kaji was really puzzled, he didn't know what was going on.

"Ah, tsujiai. Can you tell me what just happned? What's she talking about?" kaji asked

"Uh, nothing. I gotta go now. Bye guys! See yah tomorrow at the school dance. Bye" Tsujiai said feeling bad about nina.

"Ayu, I suppose we should go home now. It's really getting dark. I'll walk you home." Kaji said

"Thanks kaji but I think I should follow nina and make sure she's okay." Ayu said

"You can do that when you get home. I'll accompany you there. I also want to know what happned." Kaji said

"If I were you, you better talk to tsujiai and I'll talk to nina. See yah tomorrow. Bye!" ayu said

"Okay. I'll fetch you at 6:00. bye" Kaji waved goodbye.

At nina's house…

Ding Dong! The door bell rang. Then a small boy answered the door.

"Oh, hi ayu! You've come to see nina?" Rio asked

"Hi rio! Yes, is she home?" ayu said

"Yup, she just got home. She's in a pretty bad mood so I don't think you can talk to her." He said to ayu

"Nah, it's okay. I'm sure she'll talk to me after what happened." She replied

"Oh, okay. Come on in. she's in her room. Anyway, what happened?" rio asked

"Can't tell you. Just ask nina later when she's in a good mood." Ayu replied.

She knocked on nina's door but there was no answer so she knocked again. There was still no answer. So she opened the door.

"Hey nina, it's me. Are you okay?" she said

"Oh hi ayu… I'm fine. Just a little sad and angry" nina replied

"Do you wanna talk about it? I know what happened. Anyway, are you going to dance tomorrow?" Ayu asked

"Nah, I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine, really. And yes, I'm going to the dance tomorrow. I'm going with yuta." Nina said with a smile on her face.

"Oh… it seems you don't need to talk to me anymore. Did Yuta cheered you up?" she asked

"Yup, he was making me laugh so much that I forgot what had happened earlier." Nina said

"That's good! I'll see you at the dance tomorrow. Oh, I almost forgot. Kaji is going to talk to tsujiai. Bye!" Ayu said

"Bye ayu! Thanks for coming here to see if I was okay!" Nina said and waved good bye to ayu.

So with that, ayu went back to her house and was relieved to know that her best friend is in a good mood. Meanwhile, let's see what's happening to Kaji and Tsujiai with their talk.

(Phone conversation)

"Hello yes, can I speak to Tsujiai please. This is Kaji." he said

"Hey, kaji! Why did you call? Something you forgot to tell me?" Tsujiai replied

"Nope, I was hoping that you'd tell me what happened earlier… you know, between you and Sakura. And I almost forgot, between you and Laika too."

Tsujiai was stunned. He was avoiding to answer this question but he had no choice because after all, Kaji is his best friend.

"Okay. See, on our way to the shop me and Sakura was having a quite serious conversation about what I told her earlier and she –." Tsujiai was cut by Kaji

"Wait, what did you tell her anyway? I don't get it you know." Kaji said

"Ok. Let me finish the story and I'll answer whatever question you will ask me. So here goes. As I was saying she was curious who the girl I was talking about and she was expecting that I'll tell her because I promised her but I didn't have the guts to tell her so I didn't. She was getting a bit angry at me because she thought that I don't trust her but that wasn't the reason why I can't tell her. And when she found out that I was with Laika last week at the shop she got angry because she thought that Laika was the girl I was talking about a few weeks ago. So, what's your question?" Tsujia asked

"Oh okay. That's what happened. Uumm… Why was she so curious knowing who the girl was? what did she asked you that made her so curious? And why didn't you tell me that you were going out with Laika?" Kaji said

"I'll answer that one by one. She was curious knowing who the girl was because I told her that I was in love with someone in our class and she wanted to know who it was. And to tell you the truth I wasn't dating laika or anything. The reason I was going out with her is because she was helping me out with someone." Tsujiai explained

"Okay… now it's getting a bit clear. Now, tell me… who's the girl? Come on, you can tell me. I'm your best bud remember?" kaji said

"Right. Laika was helping me out with… with Nina. I asked her to help me out because she knew that I liked nina and she is one of nina's closest friend after all. I didn't asked Ayu to help me because she was busy with you and nina might suspect that I like ayu and they might fight because of misunderstanding so I asked laika instead. Already clear?" Tsujiai asked

"Oh… so you like nina? That's good. It seems she likes you too anyway. Who are you going to the dance? Did you ask nina?" Kaji said

"Nah, I didn't have the guts to ask her. So, I'm going with laika. Do you know who's she going with and if she's okay?" Tsujiai was concerned

"Ayu told me that she's already okay. She said that Yuta cheered nina up and he's also the one who will accompany nina at the dance. You know, I suggest that you tell nina how you feel at the day of the dance." Kaji suggested

"Oh, so she's going with yuta. Thanks for the suggestion but I think you should be the first one to do that! You know what I mean… you and ayu!" Tsujiai teased

"Whatever! I'm fetching her tomorrow… and of course I'll tell her how I feel. Anyway, I gotta go. Bye! Think about my suggestion. Okay?" Kaji said and their conversation ended.

Chapter 4 is done! So, how did it go? Keep sending in your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

here's chapter 5... just keep on reading to find out...

Disclaimer: I don't own ultra maniac

* * *

Chapter 5

Ding Dong! The door bell rang at Ayu's house. Kaji was standing in front of ayu's door and was very nervous.

"Oh hello. You must be kaji. Ayu is not yet done. Come on in and you can wait for her at the living room." Ayu's mom said

"Thank you." Kaji said politely.

Kaji didn't wait for too long because after 5 minutes ayu was done. She was wearing a long off-shoulder pink gown which had ruffles at the end and her hair was just the same except that she wore a cute little pink clip that matched her gown. She also wore a bit of make-up.

"Hi Kaji… are you ready?" Ayu asked

Kaji didn't answer. He was so surprised at the sight of ayu. He had never seen ayu wear a gown before and he thought that she looked even more beautiful.

"Kaji? Hey Kaji? We're gonna be late." Ayu said.

"Oh, sorry ayu. I was just surprised. You look so beautiful." Kaji said

Ayu blushed. And then ayu's mom came in and told them that they should be leaving because they would be late.

"Bye… you kids have a good time and Kaji make sure she comes home before 11:00 okay?" Ayu's mom said giggling

"Ok, thanks again for letting her come with me. Bye." Kaji said waving goodbye

"Okay mom. Bye! Don't worry" Ayu kissed her mom goodbye.

Let's see how Nina and Yuta is doing…

"Nina! Yuta's here!" Nina's mom said

Nina was still in her room making sure her hair looks good. Then, rio came in.

"Hey nina. Yuta is already here. Are you gonna make him wait for one hour?" Rio teased

"No, rio. I'm almost done." Nina said while looking at the mirror.

"Uh, nina… why didn't you come to the dance with Tsujiai?" Rio asked

"Because he didn't asked me and besides he probably wouldn't because he's probably gonna go with Laika! Anyway, will you please tell yuta that I'll be coming down in a minute. Thanks" Nina said looking straight into rio's eyes.

Nina came down after a few minutes. She was wearing a long blue spaghetti strap gown which was made of silk and has a ribbon at the back around her waist. A side of her hair was braided and the other was not.

"Hi yuta. Let's go or we're gonna be late" Nina said

"Right. You know to tell you the truth, you really look beautiful tonight. I'm sure Tsujiai will like you even more." Yuta was teasing her.

"Yuta! Will you stop teasing me… I don't want to talk about him and you know that. I just wanna have fun tonight. So let's go! Bye mom! Bye rio!" Nina said walking out the door with yuta.

They finally arrived at the school. There were so many people. Everyone was dressed in gowns and suits. They all look like couples.

"Nina! Hey nina!" Ayu was calling her.

"Hi ayu! I'm glad you found me… I couldn't find you. You look terrific ayu!" Nina exclaimed

"Thanks nina! You do too" Ayu said

"Hi Kaji! You look great. That suit really looks good on you." Nina said looking at kaji.

"Thanks nina. I see you're with yuta." Kaji said

"Hey kaji. How are you and ayu?" Yuta said

"We're okay. Everything's going well… uh, can I speak to you for a minute yuta?" Kaji asked

"Sure. Hey nina, you go with ayu for awhile. I just have to talk with kaji" Yuta said

"About what? Hurry up okay? I wanna dance you know." Nina said smiling

"He said it was something about Tsujiai and you." Yuta teased her

"Yuta! I said stop teasing me… anyway, see you later." Nina said

"I was just kiddin' nina. See yah." Yuta said

So the two girls went inside the school waiting for Yuta and Kaji to come back. As the two girls were chatting, nina saw tsujiai who was with laika. At first she didn't wan to to accept the fact that he was with laika because she doesn't want to be sad at valentine's day so she just continued talking to ayu.

Anyway, let's see what's happening with yuta and kaji's conversation.

"So, what are we gonna talk about? I suppose it's about tsujiai and nina. Right?" Yuta said

"Yeah. You see tsujiai likes nina and I have the feeling that nina likes him as well." Kaji said

"Oh, so you think I like nina and I'm gonna steal her from tsujiai? Oh, come on kaji. I know that a few years ago I told you guys that I like her but I finally found someone for me. I already have a girlfriend. I came here with nina to accompany her because I saw that she was very sad and angry at tsujiai. I only came here as her best friend. Okay? " yuta explained

"Okay, is your girlfriend from the magic kingdom? How did you know that nina and tsujiai had a misunderstanding? You've been sneeking into her grandpa's room and checking her with his computer, right?" Kaji said

"Yup! Of course I have to keep an eye on her. She's my friend and I don't want her to get hurt you know. So, everything's clear now?" yuta asked

"Yup… thanks for explaining and not getting angry at me. I'm not suppose to interfere with their problems but they are our friends so I just can't help it." Kaji said

"I understand. And besides, Tsujiai is the perfect guy for Nina. Don't worry, I'll talk to Tsujiai. Just one question kaji, why did tsujiai came with laika and not with nina?" Yuta asked curiously

"Well, to tell you the truth, he said he didn't have the guts to ask her and besides nina was angry at him so he didn't bother to ask her because he knows that she'll just get more angry at him." Kaji explained

"Ok, so have you told ayu how you feel? It's been two years! You should tell her you know." Yuta said

"Of course I'm gonna tell her. I'm gonna tell her tonight but I don't know where… I'd like the place to be romantic…" kaji said laughing

"Oh… that's easy. Leave that to me. I'll also make a special place for Tsujiai and Nina too." Yuta said smiling and with a snap of his fingers Kaji saw a light shine brightly near the fountain but he didn't see what was there. Yuta told him that he should bring ayu there and as for tsujiai and nina he said that he's gonna take care of it.

* * *

Chapter 5 is done! I'll be making the last chapter so R&R please

I'll be just keep on sending your reviews... read thelast chapter to find outwhat happens...


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys! this is the last chapter for the story... hope you liked the previous chapters...

disclaimer: i don't own ultra maniac

* * *

Chapter 6

"Hey Nina! Hi ayu!" Kaji and Yuta chorused as they went inside the school and saw that the dance has began.

"Care to dance?" Kaji asked Ayu. She nodded.

"How about you Nina? Wanna dance?" Yuta said smiling. She nodded and smiled.

Most of the songs were slow. Nina could see Tsujiai and Laika dancing. She was happy that she's with Yuta but she can't keep looking at them.

"Hey nina… you alright? They're dancing too. Wanna talk to him?" Yuta said

"Nah, I'd probably disturb them anyway." Nina said trying to put a smile on her face.

"You know, he really likes you. May I rephrase that… he really loves you. He just can't tell you because he didn't have the guts. Believe me nina." Yuta said

"Really? Hey, how did you know that? I know you, Kaji and Tsujiai are friends but ever since you went back to the magic kingdom you haven't talk to him right? So how did you know?" Nina asked curiously

"Well… it's in his eyes. He's been looking at us ever since we got here. I saw him you know. And you know I fixed a place for Ayu and Kaji. It's really romantic. I'm sure the two of them will be together. A happy ending for them huh… but how about you Nina? Trust me will you?" Yuta said

"Ok. Maybe I will talk to him… but can you please at least have a conversation with him? You know, let him explain what's going on with him and laika? And I want you to know that I really trust you yuta…" Nina said smiling.

Before Nina and Yuta stop dancing as to have a conversation with Tsujiai, she kissed Yuta's cheek as a thanks for always being there for her (she knows that Yuta has a girlfriend in the magic kingdom) but little did she know that Tsujiai saw her kissing yuta. So Yuta went to have a talk with Tsujiai.

"Hey guys, mind if I talk to Tsujiai for awhile?" Yuta asked

"Ok. I know what's it all about anyway." Laika replied

"Ok. Let's go to the refreshment table to talk" Tsujiai said

So they went to the refreshment table and sat. Tsujiai was confused because he didn't know why Yuta had to have a talk with him.

"So, what's up?" Tsujiai asked

"Well… I was just gonna ask you why haven't you confessed your feelings for her?" Yuta said

"What are you talkin' about? And besides what do you know?" Tsujiai said irritably

"I know everything that had happened. Are you angry at me because I'm with nina? And besides you're acting like we're not friends… what's wrong with you?" Yuta said

"Nothing's wrong with me… so, what's up with this talk anyway?" Tsujiai asked

"I already asked you! Why haven't you told her? If you do nothing, someone might steal her from you know!" Yuta said

"Oh really… and who might be that guy? You?" Tsujiai said in an angry voice.

"Whoa! Don't get me wrong. Nina isn't my girlfriend… she's just a friend. And besides, you like her and I know that I told you a few years ago that I like her but it's different now. I already have a girlfriend in the magic kingdom… I'm just doing this to make you two together… just like what I'm doing to Ayu and Kaji." Yuta explained

"Really? What did you do for them? I'm sorry if I acted this way… you must think I'm a really dumb guy huh. It's just that I really had no guts to tell her." Tsujiai said

"I understand. Anyway, I made a romantic place for them. It's near the fountain. But don't worry, I also made one for you two… so, just tell her. It might be too late if you let more years pass by. And besides, If I have to pick one guy good enough for nina… I'd definitely pick you! So, tell her okay? And make sure you explain the issue about you and laika okay?" Yuta said

"Sure… thanks again yuta! And sorry if I doubted you… Still friends? And by the way, who's your girlfriend?" Tsujiai asked calmly

"You're welcome friend! It's Tomoyo. She's the girl that nina introduced to me a few years ago. I didn't exactly expected that we'd click but we did so now she's my girlfriend… and besides, past is past. So move on okay? Tell her tonight." Yuta said

"Thanks again. You're the best! Do you think she'll listen when I start explaining the thing about me and laika?" Tsujai asked

"Don't worry. I'll tell her to listen. And besides I have to go back to the magic kingdom now. I still have a date with tomoyo." Yuta said smiling.

"Oh ok. I'll just tell her that you already left." Tsujiai said

And so with a snap of his fingers he disappeared when nobody was looking and Tsujiai was sitting there alone and taking a deep breath to talk to her.

Meanwhile, let's check what's happening with ayu and kaji…

"Ayu, are you having fun?" Kaji asked to start the conversation.

"Of course I am. I'm really glad you asked me to this dance." Ayu said

"Would you mind if we stop dancing for awhile? I've got something to tell you. It's quite important" Kaji said

"Sure. I suggest we talk outside because the music is kinda getting loud and this place is definitely not a good spot to talk seriously." Ayu suggested

So Kaji led Ayu to the place that Yuta arranged. Even he has to agree that it was really romantic and that yuta was really good at magic.

"Wow! This spot is great! Did you arranged this?" Ayu asked

"Well… I can't say I did. Yuta was the one who fixed this. Anyway, shall we sit?" Kaji said pulling a chair for ayu.

"Thanks. You're such a gentleman. So what are you gonna tell me?" Ayu ask

"Well… we've been friends for so long now and… and I know that I haven't showed much care but I'm trying real hard and I just want to say that… that I think I've already fallen' for you. I know I'm saying this too sudden but I can't think of any good time." Kaji said blushing

"Oh… I don't know what to say. You know, I really appreciate your being so caring and all even though I haven't shown the same care that you're giving me. But I just want to tell you that… that ­­­­–." Ayu said unable to finish her sentence.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I mean, you don't have to say that you don't love me the way I do. But, it's okay… we can still be friends." Kaji said

"Wait, what are you saying? I haven't even finished talking yet. What I really wanna say is that… that I also love you… I really do. I felt this way two years ago. But I was afraid to tell you because I had no idea who you liked most and I was afraid that you'd reject me." Ayu said having a tear in her eye.

"Really? I'm so happy…" Kaji said standing up. Ayu stood up too. Kaji got closer to ayu andwiped the tears in her eyes with his hankerchief. He hugged her and Ayu rested her head on Kaji's chest.

"I really can't believe that you love me too… I'm really happy. Don't worry, I'll take care of you. I'll love you even more. You know, something's funny. I also fell in love with you last two years ago." Kaji said still hugging ayu.

"You know, I'm also happy. I wish this isn't a dream. If it is… I don't want to wake up anymore. I love you" Ayu said crying

"This isn't a dream. And please don't cry, you won't look good anymore… just kiddin'. You always look beautiful in whatever you do." Kaji said and it made ayu blush. Ayu looked in kaji's eyes and she saw that he was really serious about this. And before she knew it, their faces were getting closer and then their lips met.

Anyway, let's see what's gonna happen with Nina and Tsujiai…

"Hi nina… I wanna talk to you if you don't mind" Tsujiai said

"Okay, I don't mind but how about Laika?" Nina said calmly

"It's okay. She knows that I'm gonna talk to you anyway. So, let's go outside." Tsuajia said

So they went outside where Yuta said that he arranged a romantic spot. But there wasn't any tables, nor chair. They were just in a middle of a circle. So, Tsujiai took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Uh, I really don't where to start explaining." Tsujiai said

"Ok. I'll just ask questions if you don't mind" Nina said and tsujiai shook his head.

"Umm… do you like laika? If you don't then why are you here with her?" Nina asked

"Okay. I really don't like her. I just asked her because she was helping me out with someone. I wanted her to help me because I really want to get closer to this girl and I was looking for a great timing to ask this certain girl out but I didn't have the guts… I know you didn't know me as a shy guy but I really get quite shy when I'm around this girl." Tsujiai explained

"Really? Anyway, are you ready to tell me who the girl is? I mean, it's okay if you don't want to… and I also want to say sorry because I shouted at you the other day. Gomen nasai!" Nina said

Suddenly, tsujiai hugged her.

"You don't have to say sorry. I understand. I'll tell you who the girl is… it's you nina. You're the girl that I've fallen in love with" Tsujiai said

Nina froze. She couldn't believe what she just heard. The guy she really liked most also liked her. Yuta was right all the time. She was happy. So happy that she can't say a thing. All she can do was look at Tsujiai and whisper to his ear the words "I love you Tsujia-kun." When tsujiai heard it, he looked at nina and hugged her so tight. He kissed her and he said to her "I love you so much nina! I love you more than my life."

When they kissed for the second time, lights lit up and suddenly flowers began to bloom.

"I'm sure yuta made this for us." Tsujiai said

"Arigatou Yuta-kun" Nina whispered.

* * *

THE END! I wish you guys liked the story… Arigatou minna-san for reading… 


End file.
